


The Mariachi Prince

by FluffySmutKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySmutKitten/pseuds/FluffySmutKitten
Summary: After one too many drinks on the crown prince's 21st birthday, you take him back to the caravan to lay down. The prince though, has something else in mind entirely.





	The Mariachi Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I took a trip into Noctis hell for his birthday. What started as a drabble about silly, goofy Noctis has somehow turned into 2.8k words of drunk Noctis birthday fuck. Real talk ya’ll, this is some sleepy/delirious ass shit that I wrote awhile ago and have repurposed. This is just entirely silly and I’m not sorry.

Attempting to jimmy open the doorknob with an absurdly sized sombrero in your prince-less hand, proved to be difficult. Noctis’ head lulled on your opposite shoulder as you push into the caravan. Words tumble from your lips with a slight slur, “How you doin’ birthday boy?”

The prince, snatching his black and gold mariachi hat from you, fails to swagger over to the bed before lazily wiggling his eyes suggestively, “Doin you, hopefully.”

The sight of your friend’s glazed, lip biting attempt at swag as he sat on the bed in the caravan, was painfully highlighted by the absurd sombrero adorning his head. Still buzzing from 2 of Galdin Quay’s famous, signature cocktails, a snort lags behind your amused laughter.

You wipe a tear from your eye, “Oh really? Let me find out the prince is a flirt when he’s drunk. You feel cool in your hat huh?”

He purses his lips into a pout and lazily grabs your hand to pull you closer. He swiftly unsettles your balance and pulls you down beside him. A sarcastic laugh shrouds his moderate offense at your comment on his favorite hat, “Hey, don’t be a hater. It’s my lucky hunting hat.”

Your subsiding giggles resurface. “Hunting?” You raise a distrustful eyebrow and tilt your head, “Are you gonna salsa dance the monsters to death?”

A smug smirk curls the side of his lips as he leans in close enough for you to smell the sweet mint of mojito on his breath, close enough for his days old cologne to deliciously accentuate his musk. The low husk of his voice sent a shiver down your spine as he spoke, “erryday.”

Astrals, why was he so damn gorgeous? Betrayed by the booze in your system, your thoughts slip through your demeanor with a bite of your lip and a slow, deep inhale. Glancing up at the looming rim of the hat hovering over you, you’re snapped out of the haze. You attempt to recover with a smile and a shake of your head. “I find that hard to believe.”

His hooded, glazed eyes stayed locked onto yours as he maintained his distance, “You’ll find it easier to believe once I show you why it’s lucky” He raises an eyebrow to match his smirk, “I’m sure I could make you like it.”

Your head drifts backwards as you roll your eyes,  “Oh please do, señior. I’d love to see you try.”

It took you a moment to register the hand he placed on your thigh as he spoke with a playful smile, “El challenge accepted.”

This lame ass dork. The desire rising heat to your cheeks was diluted by the dizzy, silly inebriation that currently plagued you. You wanted his tongue down your throat, you wanted to lick inside of his mouth for being so fucking adorable, you wanted to fall over and laugh at how absurd he looked trying to be sexy in that shit, you kind of wanted to wear the hat yourself, and you also knew you were nearly drunk and none of that was probably a good idea.

Self regulating when you’re buzzed is hard.

You’re of sound enough mind that you decide to lean back and not take advantage of the defenseless, drunk prince. He was probably just fucking with you anyway. No way he was actually serious. A giggle escapes your lips as you pull away, resting against the wall. Your hand covers your rising blush, “Noct. No.”

He lets out a mildly defeated sigh and slouches with a laugh as he rolls his eyes, “Ok, I failed Spanish so sue me.”

Taking off the hat, he looks down in thought, running the rim of the black velvet through his fingers before putting placing it on the bed beside him. His next words were low and shy as he stole a glance at you, “…I’m kind of not kidding though.”

Your heart races as your eyebrows lift. Surprise urges you to sit up from the wall.

He continues “It is my birthday…” He trails off as his blue eyes lock with yours.

Breath catching in your throat, your long-suffering desire for the man in front of you pulses between your legs, “Oh.”

Nudging himself closer to you, his eyes momentarily flick to your lips, “Or…am I getting the wrong message?”

As many times as you’ve daydreamed about how gorgeous his back would look as he fucked you, or about the exact taste of his tongue on yours, he’d never made a move on you or even given you an inkling that he was interested in anything other than playing King’s Knight to pass the long car rides.

He was probably just drunk. That’s all. As his less drunk friend, it’s your job to make sure he drinks water before he passes out and not run your fingers through his hair. Or touch his dick. Definitely not either of those. At least that’s what you were telling yourself as you sat motionless beside him.

You choose to be a good friend with a chuckle and an attempt to lighten the tension. Though, you couldn’t bring yourself to move away. He smelled too damn good. There’s no harm in that, right?  “You’re a flirty drunk, huh?” You smirk and boop his nose playfully, “All this time and you’ve never said a damn thing.”

He scoots closer and traces his fingers over your bare shoulder, lining the hem of your tank top as he smirks, “Doesn’t mean I wasn’t thinkin' it.”

Your mind stutters. Oh damn. Your panties are done for. Ok like, he is into you. Shit he smells good. Why aren’t you kissing him yet? He probably tastes like mojito.  
It takes everything you have not to throw yourself onto him. Be rational.

The irresistible register of his is voice isn’t doing your libido any favors. “I can’t be that bad, you’re not moving away.”

Taking a breath, you bite your lip before responding, “….no….” You exhale, confirming his words as the haze floating through your brain attempts to process what’s happening.

The calloused hand lingering on your shoulder moves to your jaw as he draws closer, “So…I’ll take that as a yes? Does the king get a birthday present?”

This mother fucker. You purse your lips with a smile and narrow your eyes, “The king, huh?” You chuckle at his drunken confidence. Your cracking will had disintegrated as your buzz wove its fingers through your mind. If he wanted it, who were you do let down your king? “Yeah.”

“What was that?” His lips hovered a heartbeat away from yours.

A near whisper escapes your lips as they ghost his, “Yes, my king.”

Your mind is swimming as your lips meet in a searing kiss. Hunger paints the canvas of your motions as you both melt into the other. His tongue does in fact taste like mojitos and bitch, you’re about to get wasted.

With his hand caressing your face, the moan he slips into your mouth as his tongue lingers with yours, pulses straight to your core.

You’ve practically forgotten how to breathe as your blood swims in a multifaceted intoxication.

The subtle, buzzed passion quickly crescendos into a frenzy of desire.Your hands tangle in his hair while his greedily consume the downy skin beneath your cotton shirt.

Somehow, you’re straddling his lap as he breaks the kiss, peeling your shirt away from your torso. His hands snake around your thighs and slide up to your ass, pulling you closer to him as his lips suck the skin on your neck.

The Royal Boner™ presses into your crotch, taunting you beneath the restricting material, creating an insatiable itch for more.

Noctis has entirely too many clothes on. Hasty hands practically rip the shirt from his body, quickly claiming the reward of Noctis’ well defined abs as his strong arms embrace you. You eagerly press your tongue back into his mouth as you grind on him.

His hand drifts to the clasp of your bra only to linger for longer than you expected. His second hand loops around to meet the other without breaking the kiss. Though, you feel him falter as he pulls at your bra clasp. You can’t help but giggle. Breaking the kiss, you reach behind your back and pop it off for him.

As he quickly redirects his hands to cup your breasts, his face is promptly nuzzled into your freed bosom with a sigh, “So close.”

Before your retort can even develop, your back is on the bed. Noctis rests between your legs sliding your panties and shorts down your thighs before haphazardly tossing them across the caravan.

Reaching behind him, you see him adorn that damn sombrero before dipping his head to spread kisses across your torso. The room drifts slightly as your shake your head and laugh, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

His speech slurs slightly as he talks, “I need to show you why it’s lucky.”

You can’t help but facepalm, “Oh my lord.”

“Call me Noctis” He quips as his long fingers tease the slick folds between your thighs.

Your eyes flutter shut as you momentarily succumb to the warm pleasure enveloping your breasts. His tongue flicks and rolls your nipple as his other hand presses his finger into you.  
The pleasure escapes through your lips in a moan. Your lidded eyes peek open to see that absurd hat hovering over you, you bite back a smile, “I don’t know whether to call you my king or su Majestad”

He mumbles into your nipple with a smirk, “I don’t know what that means, but I’m the king of these tiddies.“

With that the finger within you begins to curl, pressing your g spot with a delicious fervor. His simple touch was enough to send you reeling. Popping your nipple out of his mouth, he leans up to focus on picking up the speed on his fingers between your legs. Sliding in a second one, he stretches you slightly as the relentless pressure builds in your core.  
He bites his lips as he watches you arch your back at his touch, “Shit, I’ve wanted to see you make that face since we’ve met.”

You feel yourself reach your crest with every curl of his fingers, his voice edging you forward, “Hnng Noct, I’m gonna….”

“Do it.”

His name rips from your lips as you come undone, your voice raising with a disregard for whoever the fuck might hear. He rubs light circles into your clit, consuming every moment of your body twitching as a you ride out your orgasm on his hand.

Opening your eyes, you see him fumble off the bed as the ridiculous hat tips his balance. A graceless trip shoves him into the wall of the caravan while he attempts to remove his pants.  
Sitting up, you reach out to balance him and nuzzle your face into his toned stomach.  

“Lemme help, babe.” You purr and you slide his boxers down and swiftly begin caressing his perfectly regal cock between your fingers. Overcome by lust, you lovingly nuzzle his length against your face. “This is supposed to be my present after all.”

His lead lulls back as he stumbles to maintain his balance before resting his hand on the wall beside him, “Uuhh, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want tha- hhnnggg.”

The feeling of his cock slowly slipping down your throat as he stood before you made your body pulse. Your hands glide to trace his back before you stabilize his balance by massaging his ass as you deep throat him.

The precious grunts encourage the slow, languid strokes of your mouth as his fingers in tangle in your hair.

Wrapped up in the soft pleasure of your tongue, he lightly thrusts into you, your head bobbing in time with his rhythm. The sporadic pace of his thrusts make you roll your hips on the bed, itching to feel him inside of you.

Unexpectedly, he pulls you off of his dick and takes your face into his hands as he looks down at your swollen lips, “I wanna feel that pussy before I cum.”

Raising an eyebrow at the sombrero clad, prince you smirk, stand, and push him onto the bed before crawling over him. His sombrero cradling his head.

Ghosting your lips over his jaw, you laugh as you reach down to align his dick with your entrance, “You got it, muchacho.”

A withheld laugh, escapes his lips, making you pause. His composure is out the window. He opens his mouth to talk only to start laughing into his hand. You purse your lips and raise and eyebrow, “I’m sorry does my pussy amuse you?”

“N-no” He laughs and leans up on his elbows, the hat creating a canopy between you. He musters the steamiest look he can, his low husky voice highlights his next words, “Does that taco need some meat?”

Laughter shakes your body, “Oh my fucking astrals, Noctis. No!” You snatch the hat and frisbee toss it across the room, “You’ve lost your sombrero privileges.”

Laughing, he feigns an offence, lulling his head into his hand before pointing at you, his words slurring, “Crown treason! Treason to the sombrero king!”

You laugh at his nonsensical word choice, “Treason on not, the you’re about to get birthday pussy, mariachi prince. No complaining.”

You wrap your legs around his waist as he sits up and embraces you, he chuckles. “Mariachi King and I don’t like your sass.”

You murmur your next words onto his mouth before nipping his bottom lip playfully, “The king can kiss my ass.”

“You got it.” Lifting you up, he drops you to the middle of the bed before flipping you over to your stomach. Teeth sink into the skin of your ass, prompting a sharp, pleasurable pain.  
A wordless mewl fills the room as his hand lands a firm smack on the supple skin of your rear.

His fingers press into the curve your hips, forcefully dragging you up on all fours.  Lining himself up with your soaking heat, the his warm voice heavily lulls into your ear, “Time for the cake, baby.”

After a quick rub of your slit with his pulsing cock, his head pushes past your entrance with a fullness that leaves you breathless.

An aching moan escapes his throat as your walls envelop him. His speech slurring as he sloppily embraces you, “Ugghh shit, Crystal….”

“Noct…”, you whine as you push back onto him. “I need you.”

Without another word, he thrusts into your needy cunt with a relentless hunger. The fingers of his left hand press into your skin while the other sweeps through your hair with a tug. His tongue lavishes the skin of your shoulder.

Pure euphoria courses through your body, sending your mind swimming in the intimate bliss as he pounds your pussy.

The hand gripping your hip travels to your lips. Elegant, calloused fingers request entry to your mouth as your tongue joyously greets them with debauched enthusiasm. Massaging his digits with the length of your greedy tongue is enough to send you speeding towards another orgasm. Withdrawing his fingers, he finds his way to your swollen bundle of nerves and massages tight circles, mimicking the pace of his cock.

You wince at the harsh touch from overstimulation, “Easy.”

Quickening his pace, his dark, slurred voice solidifies your undoing, “I do what I want.”

Holy fuck.

With that, your body surges into a tidal wave of pleasure. Your back arches with an enraptured cry as your cum drips down Noctis’ cock.

The sound of your beautiful moans and the twitch of your walls gripping his dick allows him to unload into you with a cry. Your name painfully dripping with lust as he moaned into your ear.

After riding out your high, Noctis withdraws himself and heavily falls onto the bed, his chest heaving as you nestle yourself into his arms. His eyes drooping to a close as you settle against him.

You can’t help but admire the perfection of the man before you by lightly running your thumb over his plush lips as falls asleep. Smiling to yourself, you quietly sing, “Happy birthday Mr. President.”

Without opening his eyes, he casually lulls, “Señior Presidente.”

You laugh and arch your eyebrow, as he cuts one eye over at your with a smirk, “Oh, do forgive me.”

He turns to you before pressing you into his chest and kissing the crown of your head, “Only because my present was perfect.”

Your heart nearly stops as the door to the caravan opens, to reveal Ignis quickly averting his eye, “Gracious, Crystal! This is not what I had in mind when I told you to put him to bed.”

Scrambling you cover yourself, you sheepishly look at the prince, already sleeping soundly beside you and laugh.

Well, there goes any hope of keeping this on the DL.

You can’t help but laugh, “But it worked!”


End file.
